Mundus Is Listening (Part 1 of 2)
by AustinC96
Summary: As a child, Merri's father always told her of a saying. What does it mean? Where did it come from? Join Merri as she searches for the answer. This is only the beginning of a journey that will take Merri to the ends of Mundus and beyond. Speak. Be heard. Mundus is listening.


"**Hiu Zok Hokoron Nis Kos Sein, Haalvut, Ahr Hon**". As a child, my father used to say this to me every night before I was lain to sleep. I never understood it. When I came of the age 17, I left Rorikstead. I was excited to begin my life under Talos, but that wasn't my greatest motive. I wanted to find out what that saying meant. I tried asking my father several times, but all he would say was "In due time, Merri.". I saddled Ol' Shelda and said my last goodbyes. I made my way north to the city of Solitude, the largest city in Skyrim. If anyone knew what the saying meant, they'd be there. It was quite the trip, but I knew Shelda would make it. That steed has been my pride and joy since we first found her as a colt when I was 10.

After several days of walking, we finally arrived at the Solitude gates. There were several guards standing outside. When they noticed me, one of them seemed to recognize me. "Merri?". It took me a moment to realize it, the guard was my uncle.

"Uncle Azloph! I didn't know you were stationed in Solitude.". Shelda and I ran up to him. "I just got here last night. I received a letter from your father a couple days ago saying you would be here. So, I requested to my Legate that I come to Solitude as soon as possible. It's not safe for a girl to be out in Skyrim alone, even if you are of Nord blood.". Azloph looked to the other guard. "J'aad, find one of the others. Tell them to hold my position. Now, come with me, child. You can stay at the barracks." he insisted. "Uncle Azloph, don't you think it would be better if I found my own place to stay? I mean, I am trying to live on _my __own_.". Azloph had that look my father gave me. That look that made you know you said something stupid. No one would ever doubt he was my father's brother. "Would you rather spend what little coin you have on a room in a dangerous Inn, or come stay in the safest room in Solitude?" he asked. Yep, he's definitely my uncle! "Fine, but just until I can get my own place.".

Azloph and I walked up to the Guard Barracks. When we arrived, he showed me around. I figured I would ask him if he knew anyone who could explain the saying. "Uncle Azloph, when I was little, Father used to say something to me before I went to bed every night. He would say 'Hiu Zok Hokoron Nis Kos Sein, Haalvut, Ahr Hon'. Do you have any idea what it means?" His attention was taken from putting away my bags and his face became that of disappointment. "No, your grandfather used to say that to Alvar and I when we were children. We never knew what it meant. Alvar clams he figured it out, but he never shared it with anyone. I don't really know anyone who could... Wait! There's a man that travels with a Khajiit trade caravan. Dellus Antano. He should be passing by the East Empire Trading Company docks any day now. Head down there tomorrow, you might be able to catch him. If you do, tell him Azloph sent you." That night, I laid my head down on a surprisingly comfortable loft. It didn't take long for me to drift asleep.

When I awoke I was laying on a stone table inside of a Nordic ruin. I was covered in some sort of blood that reeked of troll fat. I rolled of the table and found myself standing before three odd looking women. They weren't human, that was obvious. They looked like a cross between my Great Aunt Pannia and a... Bird thing. One tried to grab me, but I was able to avoid it and run past them. I ran as fast as I could through a stone doorway only to find myself on a ship. When I looked behind me, there was no door. "What's happening?!". There was no land in sight. I looked behind me once more. There was another ship, with the starboard side facing me. Before I had time to react, the ship was hit. I fell to the ground. When I stood up, there were several ships surrounding me. I began to scream as loud as I could. I then felt something hit my head.

I woke up. Apparently I was having a nightmare and when I started screaming, one of the irritated guards threw a tankard at me. The angry Dunmer yelled "For the love of Talos! Some of us are trying to sleep here!". Uncle Azloph walked into the room. "Well, it's time to wake, anyway. Merri, what happened?". I never realized how calming Uncle Azloph's voice was. "It's okay. You can tell me later. For now, you need to get down to that dock. Dellus should be there any minute.". I made my way out of bed, got dressed, and started towards the docks.

When I got there, there was no caravan in sight. I walked up to a guard and asked them if there would be one passing through. "As a matter of fact, there will be one. Wait... They're here. Look!". Sure enough, there it was. Three covered carriages made their way down the hill. Two Khajiit and a Nord got off the leading carriage and began walking down the stairs, towards a ship. "That man _must _be Dellus!". I ran across the boardwalk by the loading docks and right up to the man. "Excuse me. Are you Dellus Antano?". And just when I thought Skyrim was full of nice people... "What do you want? I'm on the clock here. I don't have time for your shenanigans.". What a troll! I'd never wanted to slug someone so hard in my life! "Sir, Azloph sent me. He said you could translate a saying for me.". I've never seen someone change so instantly. His scowl turned to a smile. "Azloph? Is he here? I haven't seen him in ages. Let me finish with this trade and I'll be right up there. I take it he's still a guard, yes? Pfft. The man needs to be a soldier! He's too damn skilled to be a guard!". I waited for Dellus to finish the trade and then he and I began walking to the Barracks.

As we approached the city gates, we saw Uncle Azloph speaking with an Argonian man dressed in iron and fur. I don't think they were making small talk. The Argonian was very angry, and was blasting his voice. "Listen, you little Snow-Back! All I want is to get into the tavern for a drink! Wait... This is about me being a 'lizard', isn't it?! You think..." Before the Argonian went any further, Uncle Azloph's voice raised. "Sir, by the Imperial Law, if a guard feels as though the Hold is threatened by an individual, the guard does not have to let the individual through the Hold gates! Now, I will ask you again, please stand down!" I've never seen this side of him before. Uncle Azloph grabbed for his sword, but did not unsheathe it. The Argonian shrugged and walked away.

Dellus walked up to Uncle Azloph. "Well, no wonder you never lose a fight. The challenger always backs down." He said. Azloph shook his hand with a pat on the shoulder. "I've actually been in quite a few tangles." Azloph replied. He gave Dellus the key to the Barracks and said we were welcome to any food there.

When we got there, Dellus immediately got to business. "So, you say you have a saying that needs to be solved. Have you any idea of the language?" He asked "No, sir. My father used to say it to me every night before sleep. 'Hiu Zok Hokoron Nis Kos Sein, Haalvut, Ahr Hon'.". Dellus eyes opened wide. "Dovahzul" He said. "It means Dragon Voice. It's an ancient language created by the dragons, themselves. It is several thousand years old. The only non-dragon beings known to speak it are those who would spend their entire lives studying it, and the Dovahkiinne. The Dragonborns. Those born with the ability to kill dragons and absorb their souls, and their knowledge. But, the chances of you, your father, or even your grandfather having dragon blood is... Unbelievably slim." He explained.

I was amazed. How could dad have come across this saying? "Dellus, do you know of anyone -anyone at all- that could translate this?" After thinking for a few seconds, Dellus answered. "Yes. I know of two. One is a genius Breton who has spent her life studying the Dovahzul. The other, well... Let's not talk about him. The problem is the Breton, Helvia. No one has seen or heard from her in years. Last time I saw her, I was making a trade run by the College of Winterhold and she was there. I don't think it's safe for you to go up there alone. I'm pretty tied up with the caravan now, I'm lucky they let me come here to talk to you. As for Azloph, I'm sure he has his hands full scaring off milk drinkers. So, I doubt you can go to Winterhold. That only leaves... Vilvani.

He's in Solitude, but not where you want to be. Vilvani the Vicious is what we used to call him. He made quite a name for himself running mercenary missions for the Imperial Army. No matter how much they begged him, he refused to be a soldier. Well, one night after he finished clearing out an entire bandit camp alone, he was celebrating down at the Winking Skeever with some of the soldiers. He had one to many bottles of mead and started picking a fight with a Nord Legate named Izuss. They got into a bit of a shoving match which broke out into a bar fight. Vilvani was arrested for murder of an Imperial Legate. I still don't understand why they didn't have him executed. Not that I want him to be. Anyway, he always claimed he could speak the language. But no one ever heard him say a word of it." I had to know what the saying meant, no matter who I talked to. "I want to meet Vilvani. Get Azloph to take me to him, first thing tomorrow." I demanded. I was trying to make it obvious that I meant business. Dellus shrugged and agreed. "If you insist."

Morning finally rolled around. When I woke, it was barely dawn. I realized that all the guards were rummaging. Something was wrong, I could tell. "Azloph! What's happening?" I yelled. "Merri, stay in the Barracks. Do not leave, understand?" Something was most definitely wrong. I agreed, but my intention was not to just sit here. I wanted to know what was happening. I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. Then one of the guards yelled. "Azloph, I'll take Merri to the Keep! It'll be safer there. Merri, come with me.". The guard and I ran out of the barracks. As we were running towards the Blue Palace, I heard a noise. It was unlike anything I've ever heard. It was almost like... A roar. The guard stopped "No, it can't be.". The guard was obviously scared. One of the guards in the watchtower yelled "Dragon!" '_A dragon? I thought they were extinct.'_. "Merri, come on! We need to move!". The guard and I made it to the Keep safely. The guard instructed me to not leave the room. He grabbed his bow and ran out the door.

Then, I heard a voice yell. "Let me out! I can kill that thing!". I jumped up and ran into the Cell room. There was a Dunmer man with his face against the bars. "Please, lass. Let me out of 'ere. I know how to kill a dragon." It took me a second to realize it. "You're Vilvani aren't you. The one that killed the Legate.". His face turned sad. "It seems that's all people know of me, anymore. Listen, lass. I know who you are. You're the girl in search of translation, yes?". '_How does he know who I am? Did Dellus talk to him?'_ "I'll make you a deal. You let me out of here so I can kill that dragon, and I'll translate that saying for you.". '_Is he serious?'_ "Now why would I break you out of prison? How do I even know you're telling me the truth?". He took a few steps back from the bars. "Oh, forget it. Stand clear, lassie!". I backed away from the bars. Then Vilvani shouted something. I don't know what he said, but it caused a powerful gust of wind to come from his mouth. It shattered the cell doors and pushed me to the ground. "Really? You're saying this whole time you could have broken out?". I asked. "It's all about patience. If I had broken out before, the guards would've just thrown me back in. Or worse, killed me. These guards are my friends and former allies. I refuse to hurt them... Or let them be hurt. Now let's go!". We ran right passed the armory. _'Where does he think he's going. He needs a weapon'_.

When we got outside, Azloph noticed him. "Vilvani. What are you doing?". Azloph yelled. Vilvani stopped and yelled back. "You always asked what my secret to success was, Azloph! Watch closely!". The dust around his feet began to spiral upward around him. If eventually cloaked his whole body. When the dust fell, Vilvani was no longer in rags. He was standing right before us in some kind of bone armor. Azloph was amazed. "Vilvani. You're...". Vilvani disappeared into thin air. When the guards and I ran outside the hold walls we saw Vilvani standing before the dragon with a sword made same as the armor. Within seconds, Vilvani had slayed the dragon with nothing more than a single sword and his voice.

Dellus came running from inside the hold. I thought he'd already left. "Vilvani... is Dragonborn?". As Vilvani was walking back towards us More dust kicked up and his bone armor soon turned into clothes. "Yes, Dellus. I've always been Dragonborn. I'm sorry I never told you.". Azloph was furious. He came over to us in a fit of rage. "Don't apologize to _him_!". Vilvani turned to Azloph. "Azloph, I'm sorry I killed Izuss. I know what it's like to lose a loved one.". Azloph was angrier than ever. "She was my wife! You have no idea how that feels! Come on, your sentence is far from up.". "No!" I shouted. "His sentence is over. If it hadn't been for this man, Solitude would be rubble! You're not taking this man back to the Keep!" Everyone was shocked. Azloph sighed. "I guess you're right. The past is the past, yes? I'll take it up with Jarl Elisif. That _doesn't _mean you're free." Vilvani turned to me. "Yeah, it does. Haha! Thank you, lass. As I promised, I will be happy to translate for you." I took a deep breath. "Hiu Zok Hokoron Nis Kos Sein, Haalvut, Ahr Hon." Vilvani's face was struck with surprise. "By the nine! I haven't heard that saying in years." He was very awkward. Almost like he was scared of it. "Well, what does it mean?" I asked **"Your greatest enemy cannot be seen, felt, or heard."**

At that moment everything went dark and quiet.


End file.
